The enzymes which form and hydrolyze galactocerebroside and glucocerebroside will be studied. They will be isolated in a pure state and their properties characterized, particularly their binding with bile salts, detergents, inhibitors, and substrates. A search will be made for naturally occurring inhibitors or activators of the enzymes. Antibodies toward the enzymes will be prepared and utilized for subcellular localization of the enzymes. Antibodies will also be made toward the lipids, to be utilized for subcellular localization and ultramicroanalysis by radioimmunoassay. Attempts will be made to determine galactocerebroside in spinal fluid, which is of potential value in following the progress of a patient with multiple sclerosis or other degenerative neurological disorder. Attempts will be made at large-scale isolation of the hydrolases from human urine or tissues; they may be useful in treatment of Krabbe's disease or Gaucher's disease. Synthetic blocking agents for the enzymes will be tested in vitro and then in rats and cultured cells, to see if animal models can be developed for the above disorders, and to see if inhibitors of the synthesizing enzymes can ameliorate the model disorders. A search will be made for lipoproteins containing the above glycolipids and the protein components will be characterized.